Guilty
by Deerskin94
Summary: Kekuatan itu lahir disaat yang tidak tepat, dan dosa kerajaan menjadi tanggungan anak lelaki tersebut karena lahir menjadi anak yang "spesial" diantara yang lain. Akankah hal itu malah menyelakainya atau justru menolong harapan para penduduk desa? (Starring Cast : All EXO's member) RnR? :)
1. Foreword

_**Guilty**_

_Starring Cast :_  
_All EXO's member_

_Genre :_  
_Adventure, Fiction, Fantasy, Super Power, Friendship_

_Forewords :_

_Seperti kata legenda negara EXO ini terdiri dari beberapa desa yaitu, Wind, Fire, Earth, Light, Water, Flight, Froze, Thunder, Heal, Time yang mempunyai kepala desa yang kuat untuk melawan sang penyihir Drafinus, beberapa desa tersebut menyatu menjadi suatu negara yang utuh dibawah kepemimpinan Raja Joonhyun._

_Kehidupan negara itu-pun sangat damai, setelah perang terakhir melawan penyihir Drafinus dan mereka berhasil meyegel penyihir itu didalam kegelapan._

_Namun munculah ramalan yang membuat seluruh desa gempar "Akan terlahirlah seorang penyihir paling jahat pada masanya dan penyihir tersebut akan menguasai segala yang ada di negara itu"_

_Sontak berita yang tersebar luas membuat para kepala desa dan sang Raja melakukan pertemuan yang membahas akan ramalan tersebut._

_Akankah ramalan itu akan berubah atau tidak?_

_Sang peramal tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.._

_Tak pernah bisa menjawab akankah ramalan tersebut dapat dirubah atau tidak._

_Dan tepat pada tahun 1594 bayi lelaki dari Raja Joonhyun dan Ratu Minseun pun lahir, ditengah badai yang terjadi melanda negara EXO. Bayi itu lahir tanpa sepengetahuan seluruh anggota kerajaan lain._

_"Yang mulia.. Anak-mu memilikinya" _

* * *

_Author's Note :_

_Hello Deerskin94 here agaaain~~~_

_Maaf kalo foreword-nya dikit hehehe, abisnya tiba-tiba terinspirasi mau buat cerita ini, mind to review? Thanks~ :)_

_ Feel free to read my story and enjoy it  
ヽ(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)乂(*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ_

_-Deerskin94_


	2. History

_History_

* * *

_Seperti kata legenda negara EXO ini terdiri dari beberapa desa yaitu, Wind, Fire, Earth, Light, Water, Flight, Froze, Thunder, Heal, Time yang mempunyai kepala desa yang kuat untuk melawan sang penyihir Drafinus, beberapa desa tersebut menyatu menjadi suatu negara yang utuh dibawah kepemimpinan raja Joonhyun. _

_Kehidupan negara itu-pun sangat damai, setelah perang terakhir melawan penyihir Drafinus dan mereka berhasil menyegel penyihir itu didalam kegelapan._

_Namun munculah ramalan yang membuat seluruh desa gempar "Akan terlahirlah seorang penyihir paling jahat pada masanya dan penyihir tersebut akan menguasai segala yang ada di negara itu"_

_Sontak berita yang tersebar luas membuat para kepala desa dan sang Raja melakukan pertemuan yang membahas akan ramalan tersebut. _

_Akankah ramalan itu akan berubah atau tidak?_

_Sang peramal tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.. _

_Tak pernah bisa menjawab akankah ramalan tersebut dapat dirubah atau tidak._

_Tahun 1594_

_Negara EXO mulai gempar, setiap anak yang lahir dengan kejanggalan akan segera dibunuh dengan cara ditenggelamkan kedalam sungai oleh para penduduk desa. Raja tak dapat menentang kekhawatiran para penduduk disetiap desa itu, ia tak dapat mencegah hal tragis itu terjadi._

_Dan pada tahun itu bertepatan dengan kelahiran anak ketiga raja, anak yang sangat ditunggu raja karena ia mengharapkan kelahiran bayi lelaki sekarang._

_Dengan sangat cemas raja berjalan tak tenang didepan ruang kamar persalinan kerajaan, setelah beberapa saat menunggu keluarlah sang tabib dari kamar permaisuri Raja Joonhyun._

_"Yang mulia.. Anak-mu memilikinya"_

* * *

"Jongin, Kim Jongin.. Dimana kau?" panggil suara lembut wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai permaisuri negara EXO tersebut, surai hitam legamnya tergerai indah didepan langit senja yang ingin menenggelamkan matahari di ufuk timur tersebut.

Sang anak yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dengan manis membawa setangkai bunga tulip ditangannya, Ratu Minseun mengambil bunga dari anak bungsu yang disayanginya itu.

"Bunga ini sangat indah.. Terimakasih sayang" Ratu Minseun tak kuasa untuk memeluk anak laki-lakinya. "Jongin.. Jangan bermain keluar istana, kau tidak boleh kesana" ingatnya pada Jongin dengan suara lembut keibuan.

"Wae? Kenapa aku tak boleh keluar sana eomma?" pertanyaan polos-pun keluar dari bibir mungil anak yang sekarang telah berumur 6 tahun ini.

"Diluar banyak orang jahat.. Orang jahat yang selalu menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah sayang"

Dengan dahi berkerut Jongin hanya menatap ibunya, ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja ibunya jelaskan padanya. Karena melihat ekspresi anaknya yang kebingungan, Ratu Minseun hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengelus rambut Jongin lembut.

"Kau anak yang sangat 'spesial' Kim Jongin.."

_Tok_

_Tok_

Deritan pintu kamar-pun terbuka terdengar dipendengaran kedua orang yang sedang menatap pintu yang terbuka itu. Setelah menantikan beberapa saat, sosok lelaki cukup tua terlihat dari balik pintu.

"Yang Mulia Ratu.."

"Injeon? Ada apa?"

"Tuan Muda Jongin.. Mereka mengetahui keberadaannya" ucapan pelayan itu sontak membuat Ratu kaget dan panik, ia menatap anaknya dengan tatapan cemas seorang ibu yang takut akan kehilangan anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Mereka mengetahui Jongin-ku?" tanya Ratu benar-benar tak percaya.

"Sekarang Paduka Raja sedang menghadap para kepala desa Yang Mulia.."

Ratu Minseun terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir sementara Jongin terus mencengkram baju ibunya dengan takut, sesekali Ratu memberikan senyuman lembut untuk menenangkan kebingungan anak lelakinya itu.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, saya harus memangil peramal Goon kesini.. Paduka Raja akan segera bergabung" Injeon-pun segera pergi dari kamar Pangeran untuk mencari Peramal kerajaan EXO.

Sementara itu Ratu segera menyiapkan segala pakaian, perlengkapan, dan makanan kecil untuk Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan semakin kebingungan.

"Eomma.. Eomma... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Jongin.. Kau harus pergi dari istana, pergi dengan pelayan Injeon"

"Ta—tapi.. Kenapa?"

Ratu Minseun megelus lembut surai kehitaman Jongin dengan lembut, senyuman-nya terlihat sangat menenangkan untuk bocah lelaki ini.

"Semua orang akan tahu tentangmu sayang.. Dan saat itu kau harus pergi bersama pelayan Injeon dan nuna-mu mengerti?"

Jongin dengan polos mengangguk kecil walau dahinya sudah berkerut karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dari Ibu-nya sekarang.

"Ingat, kau anak yang '_spesial' _Jongin.. Kau tak boleh terlihat oleh orang-orang jahat itu.. Dan kau harus melindungi nuna-mu" Ratu Minseun mengecup kening anak lelakinya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

Walaupun Jongin tak begitu mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Ibunya ini, ia terus menurut dan mengangguk. Ya, bocah ini ingin menjadi anak yang baik sebagai Pangeran pewaris kerajaan.

* * *

Suasana cukup mencekam di ruang rapat kerajaan, Raja terlihat terus memijat keningnya sementara wajah para kepala desa mulai mengeras dan menunjukkan kekesalannya kepada Raja Joonhyun.

Salah satu kepala desa-pun berdiri, bajunya cukup memperlihatkan darimana kepala desa itu berasal. Ia memakai jubah berwarna biru muda seperti awan dilangit, wajahnya sangat bijaksana dan angkuh.

"Maafkan saya karena kelancangan saya Paduka, tetapi kami baru saja mendengar bahwa anada mempunyai anak lelaki berumur 6 tahun yang berada didalam kerajaan"

Raja Joonhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kepala desa dari negara Wind itu dengan tatapan tenangnya. Raja tak boleh terlihat panik atau semua rahasia tentang anak itu akan diselidiki oleh semua petinggi desa.

"Ya, aku memilikinya.." jawab Raja dengan suara tegas dan lugasnya.

"Apa semua orang disini mengingat kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu? Tepatnya saat kelahiran anak Paduka Raja"

Semua mengangguk serentak, tatapan mereka menjadi kosong karena menerawang untuk mengingat kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Tunggu, apa kalian meyamakan kejadian itu dengan kelahiran anak Paduka Raja?" salah satu penasehat kerajaan mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang penilaian sepihak para petinggi desa.

"Tentu saja! Kejadian janggal itu tidak pernah terjadi, tidak sebelum kelahiran anak Paduka Raja.."

Raja Joonhyun semakin memijat keningnya dan menghela napas yang cukup berat."Baiklah.. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan Jongin bukanlah masalah untuk negara ini?"

Seringaian keluar dari sudut bibir petinggi desa dari desa Wind ini, dan dengan satu penjelasan kalimat ia menjawab.

"Bawa Pangeran Jongin keluar Paduka Raja"

Sontak ucapan itu membuat Raja Joonhyun dengan berat menelan air liurnya sendiri, keringat dingin mulai terlinang disekitar pipinya. Ia hanya menatap petinggi desa itu dengan tatapan kosong tak berarti.

"Untuk apa menyembunyikan pewaris kerajaan bukan? Kita harus menyambut Pangeran kecil itu" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang sangat mengesalkan, intonasi nada yang ia keluarkan benar-benar membuat Raja Joonhyun ingin sekali menutup mulut petinggi desa itu karena ucapannya yang selalu menyudutkan.

Semua penasehat kerajaan menatap Raja Joonhyun, seakan meminta jawaban terakhir dari Raja Joonhyun untuk permintaan 'keluarkanlah Pangeran kecil'.

Dengan berat hati Raja mengangguk pelan, ia menukar pandangan dengan para penasehat kerajaan lainnya. Seakan berkata bahwa 'tidak masalah mereka melihat Jongin'. Penasehat-pun mengangguk pelan.

"Baik, panggil Pangeran Jongin keluar"

* * *

Bocah lelaki ini hanya berdiri terdiam disamping ibunya, ia merasa cukup risih memakai baju kerajaan yang formal karena tak biasanya bocah ini mengenakan baju Pangeran ini. Saudara perempuannya sudah terduduk manis di kursi kecil yang berada disamping singgasana Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

Tangan Ratu Minseun terngenggam erat pada tangan Jongin, terlebih lagi saat mereka memasuki ruang tengah kerajaan tempat Raja Joonhyun memimpin negara EXO ini.

Sekilas Jongin teringat ucapan ibunya itu _"Jongin, jangan menunjukkan kekuatanmu pada orang-orang diluar sana"_

Ucapan itu terus terngiang ditelinga bocah lelaki ini.

Mereka berdua sampai di ruang tengah, semua mata tertuju kepada Jongin, pada bocah berumur 6 tahun yang sekarang diduga memiliki kekuatan sang penyihir.

Wajah Jongin terbentuk sangat sempurna, jelas mewarisi ketampanan dari ayahnya Raja Joonhyun sementara senyuman dan mata sayunya hampir persis dengan milik ibunya Ratu Minseun, surai hitam pekat bocah ini sangat terlihat menyempurnakan paras dari bocah bernama Kim Jongin.

Semua pertinggi desa tak kuasa untuk mengagumi kesempurnaan paras Pangeran kecil itu, benar-benar kesempurnaan tanpa celah.

"Selamat datang Pangeran Jongin~" ucap salah satu petinggi desa yang baru pertama kali bocah ini lihat seumur hidup.

Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang kalian ingin buktikan?" suara lembut Ratu Minseun terdengar, ia telah duduk disingasana dengan menggendong Jongin dipangkuannya.

"Tidak ada.. Pangeran kecil ini sangat sempurna untuk pemimpin kerajaan EXO yang akan datang. Pewaris alami"

Semua bersorak sorai menyambut Pangeran kecil itu, hingga membuat Raja dan Ratu cukup lega karena anak bungsu mereka tidak dicurigai lagi.

Tetapi itu semua hanyalah sebagian rencana dari para petinggi desa, mereka tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan petinggi desa itu dengan kerajaan EXO ini.

Jongin hanya tersenyum senang, karena semua orang di _hall _ini begitu menyambutnya dan senang akan kemunculannya di anggota kerajaan sekarang. Ia-pun merasa seperti orang biasa yang tak mempunyai hal aneh apapun, ia merasa tidak diasingkan lagi oleh semua orang.

* * *

"Jongin! Bangunlah, kau harus pergi dari istana" ucap salah satu kakak perempuan Jongin berusaha untuk membangunkan bocah lelaki yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Bocah lelaki itu hanya bergumam pelan sambil mengusap matanya yang sulit untuk dibuka karena rasa kantuknya begitu besar. Tangan kakak perempuan Jongin-pun mencengkram erat bahu bocah itu, hingga membuatnya tersadar dari rasa kantuknya.

"Cepat, buka matamu Kim Jongin! Keadaan diluar mulai kacau" suara nuna-nya terdengar mulai tinggi.

Dengan sigap Jongin segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, bocah polos ini sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sekarang akan ia hadapi.

"Nuna? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin mulai panik karena melihat nuna-nya sudah mulai tergesa menarik tangan bocah ini lari keluar dari kamar.

"Jooeun nuna.. Chamkaman"

Bocah lelaki ini mulai kualahan menyamai langkah besar nuna-nya, Jooeun tak menjawab ia semakin menggengam tangan mungil adik lelakinya dengan erat seakan tak membiarkan adiknya itu lepas dari genggamannya.

Setelah berlari menuruni tangga, Jooeun segera membawa Jongin masuk kedalam ruang bawah tanah yang cukup gelap. Jooeun mengambil satu obor menyala yang tertempel didinding lorong menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Pandangan Jongin menjadi samar, ia bahkan tak tahu kemana nuna-nya itu membawanya sekarang. Jongin terus mengenggam tangan nuna-nya, panik semakin menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya sekarang.

Mereka-pun sampai diruangan bawah tanah kecil itu.

"Eomma- Abeoji.." gumam Jongin pelan setelah melihat kedua orangtuanya berada disana bersama sang peramal kerajaan dan pelayan Injeon.

Ratu Minseun segera membuka lebar tangannya untuk memeluk anak bungsunya yang sangat ia sayangi, airmata mulai berlinang dari kedua penglihatannya.

Raja hanya terdiam, wajahnya mulai memerah menahan amarah dan kesedihan yang ia lihat sekarang didepan mata-nya. Raja Joonhyun-pun ikut memeluk Jongin dan Jooeun, airmatanya mulai berlinang dipipinya sekarang.

"Jongin.. Pergilah dengan pelayan Injeon, dan nuna-mu Jooeun" ucap Raja Joonhyun seperti bergumam kecil.

"Wae? Waeyo abeoji?" airmuka Jongin terlihat semakin panik.

"Penduduk desa mencarimu, kami tidak bisa menyembunyikanmu lagi.."

"Tunggu aku tak—"

"Kau harus pergi! Cepat pergi dari sini" perintah Ratu Minseun yang sekarang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin dan Jooeun.

"Eomma.."

Tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang telah menangis memandang Ibu dan Ayahnya, Ratu Minseun segera berjalan menaikki tangga lorong bawah tanah dengan Raja Joonhyun diikuti peramal Goon dibelakang mereka.

Sementara pelayan Injeon telah menarik tangan Jongin untuk pergi dari ruang bawah tanah itu, dengan sekuat tenaga bocah lelaki ini memukul dan mencakar tangan pelayan Injeon tetapi hal itu sama sekali tak memberikan hasil.

Jongin terus menangis meraung, beda dengan nuna-nya yang terus menahan airmatanya untuk tumpah lebih banyak lagi.

Tiba-tiba mereka berada diladang rumput ilalang, gelapnya malam benar-benar membutakan penglihatan Jongin saat itu. Tetapi cahaya berwarna keemasan menariknya untuk menoleh kearah kastil istana tempat bocah ini tinggal selama 6 tahun.

Mata bocah lelaki itu terbelalak tak percaya melihat kastil yang sangat dicintainya sudah terlahap cahaya keemasan—Api tepatnya.

"EOMMA! ABEOJI!"

Teriakkan Jongin terdengar untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pelayan Injeon memukul tengkuk bocah lelaki itu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Mereka bertiga terus berlari menjauh dari istana, menjauhi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan hingga masuk kedalam hutan yang sangat rimbun dan gelap.

* * *

_Tahun 1608_

Suasana pasar itu sangatlah ramai, suara para pedagang dan pembeli terdengar dari segala penjuru pasar. Sesekali suara kuda yang meringkik-pun terdengar diantara toko-toko kecil.

Namja ini tersenyum menghirup udara yang cukup segar pada pagi hari ini, ia merengangkan tangannya diudara dengan bebas. Rambut putih keabu-abuannya terlihat berkilau dibawah sinar matahari.

Setelah meregangkan tangannya, namja itu segera menaruh kedua tangan disakunya. Ia melihat kesekeliling pasar, melihat dengan seksama untuk mencari target hari ini. Dan berhasilah, sasaran empuk telah ditemukan yaitu toko kecil buah-buahan yang sedang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Namja ini terus berjalan dengan santai, jubah coklatnya kembali ia kenakan lagi untuk menutupi wajahnya. Pria itu segera mengambil segala buah yang disukainya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong kecil yang sudah ia siapkan dari awal datang kepasar ini.

"1.. 2.. 3.."

Ia mulai menghitung dalam hati, hingga terdengar suara itu.

"Pencuri! Taruh kembali daganganku! Sialan"

"Ops, aku ketahuan rupanya" gumam namja ini pelan, seringaian terbentuk disudut bibirnya. Ia mulai berlari meninggalkan toko kecil itu tetapi tentu saja para antek-antek pemilik toko mengejarnya sekarang.

Pencuri ini berlari hingga sampai ditikungan pasar, suara pasar semakin menghilang saat ia berbelok. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah, ia mengintip sedikit untuk melihat para antek itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak tetapi mereka tak menunjukkan parasnya sama sekali.

"Kurang menyenangkan~" komentarnya sambil tersenyum, ia menurunkan kupluknya dan langsung menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya secara bersamaan.

Sedetik itu juga, sekelilingnya telah berubah. Sekarang ia telah berada didepan sebuah gubuk kecil dipinggiran desa tempat pasar tadi berada. Namja ini tak kuasa menahan tawanya karena ini adalah keberhasilan pencurian yang dilakukannya untuk kesekian kali.

_Pletak_

"Aw.. Sakit"

Ringis namja berumur 20 tahun itu setelah kepalanya dengan sukses dipukul oleh sapu.

"Kim Jongin, berhentilah mencuri dipasar! Dasar anak nakal"

Cemooh wanita yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari namja yang dipanggil Jongin itu.

"Nuna.. Kau tau itu menyenangkan, aku hanya bermain-main sedikit" seringaian kembali terbentuk di sudut bibir namja itu, hingga membuatnya sekarang terlihat sangatlah manis.

"Jangan menggunakan kekuatan Teleport-mu, dan oh ya aku harus memanggilmu Kai sekarang"

Jongin tersenyum, dengan segera ia merangkul bahu nunanya, dan memakan apel yang baru saja ia curi dari pasar.

"Kai terdengar lebih baik untukku nuna.."

"Kai! Cepat kesini bantu paman untuk menebang pohon" terdengar suara teriakkan dari pinggir hutan. Kai tersenyum.

"Baik paman~ aku akan segera kesana.." iapun berlari menghampiri pamannya yang berada dipinggir hutan itu.

Ya, kehidupan baru sudah dimulai.. Dan sekarang namja ini bukanlah Pangeran Jongin lagi.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_Annyeong Deerskin94 backkkk!_

_Yeheeeet~ chap 1 selesai.. Bagaimana? TT maaf kalo banyak typo dan absurd ini nulisnya ngebut semalem chingu TT #curcol_

_Kalo cerita ini ada genre romance-nya... gimana? ._. Jadi kepikiran buat masukin gerne itu masa xD_

_Oke deh~~ enjoy the story ya hehe see you in next chap ヽ(ﾟ ﾟ*)乂(*ﾟ ﾟ)ﾉ_

_-Deerskin94_


	3. Run

_**Run**_

* * *

_"Tangkap anak itu! Cepat!"_

_Haah_

_Haah_

_Haah_

Deru napas anak lelaki itu semakin bergemuruh karena asupan oksigennya untuk bernapas semakin menipis, ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindar dari para penduduk desa yang mengejarnya.

_'Aku tak sanggup berlari lagi'_

Pikirnya sambil masih mengerahkan kekuatan ditubuhnya yang tersisa untuk berlari ditengah hutan rimbun ini.

Cahaya kemerahan dari obor semakin membuat namja ini panik, benar-benar panik dibuatnya. Wajah penuh amarah dari para penduduk desa kembali teringat dipikirannya, ia sangat takut. Tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan bila menangkapnya.

_Hah.._

_Haah.._

Ia berhenti ditengah hutan untuk melihat sekeliling, mencari jalan keluar yang tiada berujung dari hutan gelap gulita ini. Suara penduduk desa terus berteriak memanggil.

Namja ini berlari, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang tak beralaskan kaki sudah terluka, bahkan bengkak karena menginjak batu-batu tajam atau semak belukar berduri. Keringat sudah bercucuran dikeningnya. Kakinya terasa kaku, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berlari.

_'Aku tidak akan mati.'_

_Bruuk_

Namja itu terpeleset, salah menginjak jalan yang benar.

Terpeleset hingga membuatnya terguling masuk kedalam lubang yang dipenuhi rerumputan belukar, ia berusaha bangun untuk berlari lagi tetapi percuma kakinya terasa kaku sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan.

Menangis. Tentu saja, menangis ketakutan. Ia memejamkan matanya berdoa.

Suara ramai mulai terdengar kembali semakin dekat menghampirinya.

_"Tangkap anak itu cepat!"_

_"Bunuh dia!"_

_"Apa kalian melihatnya?"_

Sesaat suasanya berubah menjadi hening, hanya terdengar deru napas namja ini yang berusaha ia kendalikan agar tidak terdengar oleh para penduduk desa yang mengejarnya.

_"Sepertinya dia berhasil kabur" _ucap salah seorang dari penduduk desa itu.

Entah kenapa kata terakhir yang ia dengar membuatnya benar-benar lega, suara ribut dari penduduk desa yang saling berargumenpun terdengar sekarang. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali, meninggalkan anak lelaki itu pergi walau dengan berat hati.

_"Ayo kita kembali, anak itu sudah kabur"_

Perasaan lega tiba-tiba saja muncul lagi, tak kuasa namja ini menahan senyumnya. Penduduk desa telah pergi dari tempat itu, suara mereka perlahan menghilang didalam hutan yang gelap.

Perlahan ia menggerakan kakinya yang sudah terkilir, rasa sakit langsung mengerubungi terasa seperti terkena sengatan listrik sesaat.

"Arghh.."

Ia meringis kesakitan, dengan pasrah kembali menidurkan dirinya dilubang yang dipenuhi semak belukar itu. Menatap langit malam, langit malam terlihat cukup pekat sekarang dan hanya diisi oleh beberapa bintang yang berkilauan.

"Aku selamat.."

* * *

Pagi yang cukup cerah, matahari bersinar tanpa ragu menyinari setiap sudut rumah yang berada dipinggiran desa ini. Suara ketukan palu terdingar dihalaman rumah kecil itu, orang yang tinggal di rumah tersebut telah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing kecuali satu namja yang masih membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur gantung sambil mendengkur cukup keras.

Ia tertidur cukup lelap hingga membuatnya tak memperdulikan keadaan sekeliling rumahnya sekarang yang telah sibuk.

Wangi soup menyeruak dipenciumannya, tanpa sadar ia berjalan masih memejamkan matanya. Berjalan menuju dapur tempat wangi itu berasal. Wangi yang menurutnya seperti wangi makanan dari surga.

Sesampainya didapur ia membuka matanya, lalu melihat sepanci soup ayam diatas kompor karena masih dipanaskan. Ia tersenyum sambil menghampiri panci soup ayam, tak lupa mengambil mangkuk kecil untuk menyicipi makanan dari surga-nya. Namja ini sap untuk menyendok kuah soup ayam itu.

"Kim Jongin. Tak ada makanan kalau kau tidak berkerja."

Ucap nuna namja itu dengan memanggil nama aslinya membuat Kai terperanjat kaget dan segera membalikan badannya untuk melihat sosok kakak perempuannya yang sekarang sibuk merapihkan meja makan rumah mereka.

"Nuna.. Jebal... Ijinkan aku untuk menicipinya sedikit", Kai sedikit memohon sambil memperlihatkan tatapan memohonnya yang dulu berhasil membuat kakak perempuannya itu selalu luluh dan mengijinkan namja itu melakukan apa saja. Tetapi tentu saja hal itu takkan berhasil lagi sekarang.

"Tidak boleh, sebaiknya kau pergi kehutan untuk mencari kayu bakar"

Kai menghela napasnya pelan, lalu mengangguk pasrah. Ia tak akan membiarkan soup ayamnya begitu saja. Dengan malas namja ini berjalan keluar rumah sambil membawa tas tali yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencari kayu bakar dihutan.

Ia berjalan melewati pamannya yang tengah sibuk dengan meja baru yang dibuatnya.

"Hai paman", sapa Kai tak bertenaga sedikitpun.

"Kai, kau mau kemana?", tanya Paman Injeon menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat untuk menatap namja yang berdiri dengan berat hati didepannya.

"Nuna menyuruhku mencari kayu bakar, jangan habiskan soup ayamku paman" ingat Kai dengan nada yang masih terdengar malas. Paman Injeon hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, Kai-ya.. Sifatmu itu sama seperti Ayahmu ketika kecewa.."

Ucapan Paman Injeon membuat Kai menatap namja paruh baya itu, pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja memasuki otaknya. Kai membayangkan rupa Ayahnya pada Injeon, mungkin kalau sekarang ia bisa bertemu dengan Ayahnya rupa Ayahnya tak terlalu jauh dengan Injeon walau sekarang pria paruh baya itu masih terlihat sangat sehat dan awet muda.

Kai mulai berpikir kenapa Injeon sangat mengabdi kepada Ayahnya, hingga membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada pria itu.

"Paman.. Kenapa kau mengabdi pada Ayahku?"

Hening sesaat. Injeon terdiam. Senyumannya menghilang sesaat. Saat Kai mulai terlihat bertanya-tanya kenapa dengan reaksi pria itu, Injeon tesenyum kembali.

"Ayahmu adalah Raja yang sangat hebat Kai.."

Sekarang Kai tersenyum dengan jawaban dari Injeon. Ia sangat merasa bangga dengan Ayahnya, karena Kai sendiri begitu menghormati Ayahnya sebagai Orangtua maupun Raja kerajaan EXO.

"Ya, benar Paman. Ayah memanglah hebat, Raja yang sangat hebat"

Injeon melihat ekspresi Kai yang menunjukkan kebanggan begitu besar, pria ini menghela napasnya pelan. Ia berpikir bahwa Kai pasti sangat merindukan Ayahnya begitupula dengan Ibunya.

"Aku hanya berharap mereka baik-baik saja.. Semoga kami dapat bertemu kembali sebagai keluarga.." gumam Kai pelan, namja itu menatap langit biru berawan yang terlihat bersih.

"Pasti kalian akan bertemu.." Injeon tersenyum pada Kai, Kai yang sekarang ia juga sudah anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah paman, aku harus kehutan. Nanti soup ayamku menunggu lebih lama lagi" Kai tersenyum dan berlari menuju hutan tempat ia biasa mencari kayu bakar.

Namja itu menghilang didalam hutan, Injeon sekarang menatap langit biru diatasnya. Berbagai pikiran mulai kembali memasuki otaknya, tentang semua kejadian yang harus ia sembunyikan dari Kai.

"Paman"

Panggil Jooeun, Injeon segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja itu.

"Mereka mengirimi kita pesan ini.. Seluruh orang yang mempunyai kekuatan dibunuh oleh penduduk desa-nya atas perintah Raja EXO yang baru. Dan mereka meminta kita untuk berhati-hati karena Jongin sekarang menjadi buruan diseluruh kerajaan.."

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari tempat baru lagi paman.."

* * *

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui sela-sela pepohonan, namja ini terus mengerang kesakitan karena ia tak berhasil bagun dari tempatnya duduk didalam lubang ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin berjalan mendekat kearah lubang itu. Refleks namja itu langsung waspada menatap keluar lubang, menantikan siapa yang datang untuk menghampirinya.

_Srak Srak Srak_

Suara itu terus mendekat hingga berhenti didekat lubang tempat namja ini terjatuh.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" tanya namja bersurai silver itu pada namja ini.

Namja ini-pun menghela napas dengan lega, karena sepertinya orang ini bukanlah salah satu penduduk desa yang dari tadi malam terus mengejarnya.

"Aku terjebak dilubang ini, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Namja bersurai silver itu terdiam sesaat. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan satu-sama lain, entah mengapa namja itu terlihat agak bingung. Lalu detik selanjutnya ia telah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang yang terperangkap didalam lubang ini.

"Argh.."

Ringis orang yang terperangkap dilubang itu, ia mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi percuma saja kakinya sudah bengkak karena terkilir semalam dan itu semakin membuat ia tak mungkin untuk berjalan.

"Kau terluka ya? Akan kuajak kau kerumahku.. Nunaku bisa mengobatimu" ucap namja bersurai coklat itu santai, ia kembali membawa kayu bakar yang telah dikumpulkannya dari dalam hutan tadi.

"Siapa namamu?", tanyanya santai sambil membantu orang yang terluka itu berdiri.

"Luhan.. Xi Luhan"

Namja bersurai silver ini hanya mengangguk dan segera membopong Luhan, membantunya agar bisa berjalan kerumahnya.

"Namaku Kai"

Jelas Kai, Luhan hanya tersenyum pada namja itu. Kai-pun membawa Luhan menuju rumahnya untuk segera diobati lebih lanjut. Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari hutan pinggiran desa itu.

Dari kejauhan terlihat kakak perempuan Kai yang sedang menunggu adik laki-lakinya itu untuk segera pulang tetapi melihat Kai membopong seorang namja lain yang terluka Jooeun segera menghampiri mereka khawatir.

"Kai, siapa dia? Temanmu?"

Kai menggeleng pelan, "Aku menemukannya terluka ditengah hutan nuna"

Jooeun ikut membopong namja itu menuju ruang tengah rumah sederhana mereka.

Luhan telah terbaring disofa sementara Jooeun dan Kai sekarang sibuk mencari obat untuk namja yang kesakitan itu. Jooeun dengan sigap mengambil beberapa perlengkapan pengobatan. Kakak perempuan Kai itu memang cukup pandai dalam masalah medis.

Mereka kembali berkumpul diruang tengah, Jooeun telah duduk didepan Luhan untuk mengobati kakinya yang terluka cukup parah, ditambah memar memar disekitar kakinya membuat Kai meringis sendiri melihat Luhan merasa kesakitan saat kakaknya membersikan setiap luka dikaki namja itu.

Selama pengobatan Kai hanya memperhatikan mereka, tak sengaja ia memperhatikan Luhan. Bajunya sangat kotor, ditambah robekkan dibajunya membuat namja itu terlihat lusuh. Kai mulai bertanya kenapa namja itu berada ditengah hutan tadi?

Jooeun selesai mengobati kaki Luhan, yeoja itu membersihkan peralatan pengobatannya lalu menatap Luhan kasihan.

"Kau bisa beristirahat dulu disini, sepertinya kau tersesat ya?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, disudut bibirnya masih terlihat darah segar yang mengering. Hal itu membuat Kai semakin penasaran siapa namja itu.

"Kai, carikan beberapa bajumu untuknya, dan ajaklah makan bersama"

Ucapan kakak perempuan Kai membuat Luhan mengangguk berterimakasih, sementara Jooeun hanya tersenyum tak terlalu mempermasalahkan lalu beranjak kedapur. Kai segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tadi itu kakakku Kim Jooeun" Kai mengenalkan nuna-nya pada Luhan. Namja itu tersenyum mengangguk.

"Terimakasih telah mengobatiku" ucap Luhan merasa sangat berterimakasih, Kai sekarang tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Tak masalah, ayo segeralah ganti bajumu dan makan bersama kami"

Ajak Kai, ia tengah membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Luhan dan Kai berjalan bersamaan menuju dapur untuk menyantap makan malam yang sudah tersedia dengan manis diatas menja makan.

Mereka bertiga duduk bersama diruang makan, Paman Injeon hari ini tak bisa ikut makan bersama mereka karena ada keperluan di kota dan Kai sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Luhan terlihat cukup nyaman berada dirumah ini walaupun terlihat masih malu dan canggung, tetapi Kai dan Jooeun tetap menyambut kedatangan namja itu seperti tamu untuk rumah ini.

"Jadi... Darimana kau berasal?"

Pertanyaan Jooeun membuat Kai ikut menatap Luhan, menantikan jawaban namja itu karena ya, Kai sangat penasaran dengan Luhan.

"Hmm.. Aku berasal dari desa sebelah.. Desa _Fire_, dan tiba-tiba saja aku tersesat kehutan tadi.. Aku sedang berkelana kesetiap desa", jawab Luhan dengan cukup meyakinkan, ia bercerita sambil tersenyum. Hal itu membuat kedua kakak-beradik ini cukup percaya pada cerita namja Luhan.

"Sudah sejauh mana kau berkelana?"

Sekarang pertanyaan dari Kai terdengar, Luhan terdiam sesaat seperti berpikir lalu ia kembali mengeluarkan aura polosnya dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai dengan sangat mudah.

"Aku baru memulainya dari desa _Fire _tetapi sebelum itu aku pernah pergi menuju desa _Light_. Kau tau kan jarak kedua desa itu tak begitu jauh? Dan dua desa itu memang terdengar sangat akrab dalam hubungan perdagangan"

Kai mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Luhan, ia pernah kedesa _Fire _walau hanya sekali dan itu-pun tanpa pengawasan seperti Pangeran Kerajaan. Kai kesana karena ikut dengan Pengawal Injeon untuk memesan kebutuhan bangunan kerajaan.

Senyuman Luhan tak pernah hilang dari sudut bibirnya, karena hal ini semua orang yang bertemu dengannya selalu berpikir bahwa namja ini sangatlah polos dan ramah terhadap orang lain. Membuat banyak orang yang percaya padanya sebelum akhirnya mengejar namja ini karena ia sebenarnya adalah incaran.

Luhan menunduk menatap makan malamnya yang telah habis diatas meja, Jooeun segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk untuk merapihkan piring kotor makan malam mereka. Kakak Jongin itu pergi kembali kedapur hingga menyisakan kedua namja ini diruang makan.

"Kau punya keluarga?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Kai, namja yang bertanya malah sibuk menatap keluar jendela. Menatap dengan tatapan yang terlihat kosong dan hampa.

Sebagai jawaban Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku tak mempunyai keluarga, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui keluargaku dimana"

Jawaban Luhan membuat Kai menatapnya sekarang, tentu saja menatap tak percaya. Nasib namja didepannya itu sama sepertinya 'tak memiliki orangtua lagi' walau Kai percaya bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya terkadang pikiran itu muncul dan seakan memberitahunya.

_'Orangtua-mu tak mungkin selamat dari kobaran api'_

"Setidaknya kau mempunyai nuna-mu disini.. Kau masih mempunyai keluarga" gumam Luhan pelan.

* * *

Saat mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka Paman Injeon telah kembali pulang kerumah. Kai memperhatikan setiap gerakkan Injeon yang mulai terlihat cemas diruang utama gubuk mereka.

Karena penasaran Kai segera menghampiri pamannya tanpa ragu.

"Paman ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi?"

Injeon mennatap Kai dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca, ia menghela napasnya berat lalu memberikan selebaran yang tadi didapatkannya dikota.

Namja yang lebih mudah darinya itu langsung membaca selebaran kertas dari Injeon. Tulisan besar yang tertera diselebaran kertas itu langsung menarik perhatiannya.

_WANTED_

_SELURUH ANAK YANG MEMPUNYAI KEKUATAN DARI SETIAP DESA HARUS DISERAHKAN KEPADA KERAJAAN, APABILA KALIAN MENEMUKANNYA KAMI AKAN MENUKAR ANAK ITU DENGAN IMBALAN SESUAI DENGAN PERMINTAAN KALIAN. DAN BILA ANAK ITU MELAWAN KALIAN BOLEH MEMBUNUHNYA DITEMPAT, IMBALAN AKAN LEBIH BESAR KALAU KALIAN MEMBAWA TUBUH TAK BERNYAWA MEREKA._

Sontak namja ini terdiam ditempatnya, tangannya mulai bergetar. Kai menatap Injeon tak percaya dengan pengumunan Kerajaan yang baru saja dibacanya. Wajahnya tentu saja kaget dan terlihat sangat panik, anak yang mempunyai kekuatan? Apakah mungkin mereka mencari dirinya? Tapi kenapa.. Dimana Ayah dan Ibunya.. Dan siapa yang mempimpin kerajaan sekarang?

"Paman.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Kai meremas kertas itu erat dan terjatuh sambil terduduk diantai kayu gubuk mereka.

"Kita harus pergi.. Mereka lebih serius sekarang mecari anak yang mempunyai kekuatan sepertimu" jelas Injeon dengan nada yang tetap terdengar tenang.

"MEREKA MENCARIKU PAMAN?!"

Teriakkan Kai membuat Jooeun segera menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya, begitupula Luhan yang dari tadi masih menunggu diruang makan. Mereka berdua beranjak keruang tengah untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jooeun menatap Injeon dan Kai secara bergantian.

Mereka terdiam tidak menjawab. Lembaran kertas ditangan Kai-pun terlihat oleh Jooeun, yeoja ini segera membacanya dengan cepat.

Sontak ia langsung menatap Kai. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Kai juga tadi. Luhan yang tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi melirik sedikit kertas yang Jooeun pegang.

_'ANAK YANG MEMPUNYAI KEKUATAN' _

Kata itu yang berhasil Luhan baca, ia juga ikut menatap Kai. Kenapa mereka semua sepanik itu... Tunggu, jadi karena selebaran ini para penduduk desa itu lebih ganas menggejarnya. Badan Luhan terasa sangat lemas saat itu juga, ia berpegangan pada tembok kayu gubuk ini.

"Kai, cepat kemasi barang-barangmu kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya" ucap Injeon akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara keempat orang disana.

Terlihat Kai mengangguk kecil, berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Namja itu berjalan dengan tidak bertenaga. Tentu saja mereka melupakan kehadiran Luhan disana.

Luhan sekarang yang bertanya-tanya.

_'Apa yang sedang terjadi?'_

_'Kenapa mereka sepanik itu?'_

_'Apa Kai mempunya kekuatan sepertiku hingga mereka sepanik itu?'_

_'Apa yang akan terjadi pada kami?'_

Tatapan mata namja ini sudah tak terbaca lagi. Tatapan yang cukup kosong. Ia benci untuk mengakuinya tetapi Luhan juga salah satu dari _anak yang memiliki kekuatan _itu.

_Tok. Tok. Tok_

Pandangan Luhan dan Jooeun teralih pada pintu utama rumah yang diketuk. Suasana terasa hening sampai suara dari orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu terdengar.

_"Sepertinya aku mendapatkan dua sekaligus disini.."_

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_Jwesonghamnidaaaaaaaa baru bisa post lagi yang chap 2nya setelah berbulan-bulan T-T kemarin agak buntu mau lanjut cerita ini tapi udah kembali ke main ceritanya kok/? Jwesonghamnidaaaaa~ *deep bow*_

_Semoga masih bisa ngikutin ceritanya yaaaaaa, next chap will be update asap okay!_

_Thanks for reading my story, please enjoy it. Yehey~_

_-Deerskin94_


	4. Let Out the Beast

**_Let Out The Beast_**

* * *

Semua pandangan teralih menuju pintu ruang utama yang diketuk tadi. Suara berat seorang pria dibalik pintu yang ditutup itu membuat mereka merinding dibuatnya. Panik, tentu saja mereka panik terutama kedua namja ini Kai dan Luhan.

Dengan segera Injeon beranjak menuju pintu utama rumah gubuk mereka. Postur tubuhnya memberi isyarat kepada Kai dan Luhan agar segera pergi keluar dari ruangan ini. Kedua namja itupun mengangguk mengerti.

Kai berjalan menuju pintu belakang rumah diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya yang berjalan cukup kepayahan karena kondisi kakinya masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Namja besurai silver itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan kondisi Luhan, ia tetap berjalan dengan terburu-buru menjauh dari rumah.

Keringat sudah berlinangan dipelipis Luhan, tangan mereka terasa sangat lengket oleh keringat dingin. Didalam pikiran mereka sekarang hanya tercuat pertanyaan itu.

_'apa yang akan terjadi bila aku tertangkap?'_

Sekarang semua bisa saja terjadi ditambah kejadian selebaran pengumuman yang beredar membuat orang-orang semakin nekat untuk mengejar _anak spesial _yang memiliki kekuatan.

Mereka bedua tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sehingga tidak memperdulikan Jooeun yang tidak mengikuti mereka keluar dari rumah seperti perintah dari Paman Injeon.

"Dimana nuna-mu?" tanya Luhan setelah menyadarinya terlebih dahulu Jooeun tidak mengikuti mereka keluar. Kai segera melihat sekelilingnya seperti orang kebingungan mencari nuna-nya.

"Bukankah nuna-ku tadi ikut berjalan mengekor dibelakang kita?"

Hening. Tiada suara yang terdengar kecuali hembusan angin. Mereka saling bertukar tatapan hingga menatap satu sama lain dengan air muka yang tak bisa dimengerti. Suasana hening semakin membuat mereka merasa panik dan takut lagi.

"Nuna-mu jelas tidak mengikuti kita Kai" jelas Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Namja yang Luhan tatap sekarang hanya kembali memandang rumahnya, tatapannya memperlihatkan rasa khawatir pada orang-orang dirumah itu. Mereka tidak mungkin kembali kerumah itu lagi sekarang karena mereka berdua telat bersembunyi dihutan rimbun gelap ini.

Luhan ikut memandang rumah kecil ditengah hutan itu dari kejauhan, sekarang mereka hanya bisa menunggu sampai ada hal yang dapat menandakan mereka harus menunggu, pergi atau bahkan kembali masuk menuju rumah tersebut.

* * *

Injeon perlahan memutar kenop pintu utama rumah. Terlihat beberapa pria berbadan cukup besar sudah menunggu pintu untu dibuka dengan tidak sabaran. Tampang mereka nampak seperti para preman pasar atau pemburu bayaran. Wajah mereka sama sekali tak menunjukkan keramahan sedikitpun kecuali namja yang berbadan agak kecil dari yang lainnya.

"Selamat malam, apa Kai dan Luhan ada disini?" tanya Pria itu mencoba untuk bersikap sopan, ia terlihat seperti pemimpin dari kelompok itu.

_'Luhan?'_ ulang Injeon didalam hatinya saat mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Pria didepannya.

"Permisi kami datang kesini untuk mencari kedua orang itu. Bisakah anda menyerahkan kedua orang itu pada kami sebelum kami melakukan kekerasan atau menggeledah rumah kalian" tegas Pria itu sekarang masih mencoba untuk bersikap ramah pada Injeon.

"Mereka tidak ada disini, kau pasti salah.." Jooeun keluar menghampiri mereka karena sudah tidak sabar menunggu didalam dapur dengan melihat aura mendesak para kelompok ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dan kesal.

Dengan melihat ekspresi wajah Jooeun, senyuman diwajah Pria pemimpin itu semakin terkembang dibuatnya. Ia seperti mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Wah siapakah wanita ini? Ingin mencoba berbohong padaku?" ledek Pria itu.

Kepala Jooeun mulai terasa memanas karena Pria didepannya, Injeon mencoba untuk menenangkan Jooeun dengan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Maaf kami tidak tahu dimana Kai dan Luhan, kalian pasti salah rumah" jelas Injeon sekarang yang berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka.

"Terlihat sangat jelas wanita ini sangat emosi dan menginginkan kami pergi.." Pria itu menatap para anggota kelompoknya dan mereka semua saling tertawa satu sama lain. Suara Pria itu benar-benar tedengar menyebalkan dipendengaran Jooeun.

"Kalian orang bodoh! Cepat pergi dari rumah kami!" kepala Jooeun sudah mendidih sekarang, emosinya begitu saja meluap hingga mengucapkan kata yang cukup keras pada pemimpin kelompok.

Tanpa menunggu perubahan atau reaksi dari Jooeun, Pria ini sudah menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan dinginnya yang sangat datar.

"Mereka disini. Cepat geledah rumah mereka" perintah sang ketua anggota.

Satu-persatu tanpa ijin orang-orang anggota kelompok Pria itu masuk kedalam rumah, Jooeun dan Injeon tentu saja semakin panik. Dengan segala cara Injeon menghentikan mereka agar tak menggeledah lebih dalam rumah mereka.

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk" Jooeun mencoba menhan pria berbadan besar yang adalah bodyguard dari pemimpinnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berbohong padaku" Ia menarik rambut hitam panjang Jooeun dengan emosi, dijambaknyalah dengan keras. Pria itu menjabak rambut Jooeun hingga terasa membuat ubun-ubunnya perih dan panas. Serasa semua rambut Jooeun akan lepas saat itu juga.

"KYAAAH"

* * *

_"KYAAAAH"_

Mendengar suara teriakkan dari nuna-nya Kai segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah itu, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Luhan menarik lengan namja itu, berusaha menghentikan Kai yang akan kembali kerumahnya.

"Tunggu, sebaiknya kau jangan kembali kerumah.." ingat Luhan.

Kai terdiam. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya, melepas tangan Luhan yang memegang lengannya. Luhan terdiam tidak mengerti menatap Kai yang menunduk.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka" gumam Kai pelan.

Luhan kembali menarik lengan Kai, mencengkramnnya dengan cukup keras hingga membuat namja itu menatap Luhan sekarang. Wajah Luhan terlihat panik, tentu saja dengan ide Kai yang ingin kembali kerumahnya. Apa namja didepannya ingin mengorbankan hidupnya dengan kembali kerumah itu?

"Kau bisa dibunuh mereka kau tau? Kau mempunyai kekuatan?!" suara Luhan mulai meninggi karena emosi. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Kai agar namja itu mau mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa kau mempunyai kekuatan bila tak menggunakannya untuk menolong seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi?"

Suara dingin Kai terdengar, membuat cengkraman tangan Luhan dikerah bajunya mengendur. Perkataan namja itu seakan menamparnya kedunia nyata. Kai benar, mereka mempunyai kekuatan.. Kenapa mereka tak mengeluarkan kekuatan itu untuk membantu orang lain dan malah kabur meninggalkan orang yang tidak bersalah disana.

Namja bersurai silver didepan Luhan segera melepas tangan Luhan dari kerah bajunya. Namja itu berjalan kembali menuju rumah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk diotaknya, namja ini benar-benar pengecut. Ya pengecut yang sangat besar, ia tak mengakui dirinya sendiri, mengakui dirinya yang menyimpan kekuatan besar didalam dirinya sendiri.

Dia benci untuk mengakui dirinya sendiri, untuk itu jelaslah namja ini harus dipanggil sebagai pengecut sekarang. Pengecut yang hanya bisa berlari dari kenyataan.

"Argh! Sial!"

Umpat Luhan menendang udara kosong didepannya.

* * *

"Hentikan jangan sakiti dia" pinta Injeon. Pria yang memegangi Jooeun sama sekali tidak perduli walau Injeon sudah memohon padanya. Salah satu dari orang itu malah menendang Injeon, hingga membuat Pria paruh baya itu terjungkal kebelakang.

"Lepaskan aku!", pekik Jooeun yang sudah marah, dikedua matanya sudah terlinang airmata.

Melihat kejadian ini orang-orang asing yang berada rumah kecil itu malah tertawa, seakan melihat pertunjukkan yang sangat dramatis didepan mereka.

"Ini salah kalian sendiri tidak mau memberitahu dimana bocah-bocah pengecut itu"

Pria ini menarik rambut Jooeun yang telah didenganggamnya, berusaha membuat Jooeun segera menatapnya. Dengan tatapan penuh amarah Jooeun menatap Pria itu. Wajah Pria didepannya sangat santai, bahkan tersenyum puas pada Jooeun.

"Kau mau lebih sakit dari ini?" Tanya Pria itu.

Jooeun tak menjawabnya, wajahnya semakin keras. Ia terdiam sambil terus memandang Pria didepannya, lalu dengan sengaja meludah kewajah Pria yang menjambaknya. Refleks, Pria itu segera melemparnya kelantai.

"Dasar wanita jalang!"

Jooeun segera memejamkan matanya untuk menunggu pukulan keras atau tamparan keras yang akan datang padanya.

"Jangan sentuh nuna-ku! Sialan"

Suara berat namja itu terdengar, namja yang memang berumur lebih muda dari Jooeun. Perlahan Jooeun membuka matanya yang terpejam, terlihat didepannya Kai yang sedang menahan tangan Pria yang tadi menjambaknya. Jooeun menatap adiknya tidak percaya, seharusnya namja itu sudah pergi dari sini.

"Kai?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jooeun panik.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan nuna, dan paman-ku terluka" desis Kai yang sekarang telah mencengkram tangan Pria itu dengan kuat.

_Clap Clap Clap_

Suara tepukkan tangan terdengar dari pemimpin kelompok ini, ia tertawa melihat Kai yang sedang emosi bahkan sangat emosi didepannya. Sepertinya rencana pemimpin kelompok itu berhasil, dia memang harus membuat Kai marah agar mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Kai! Tahan dirimu cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Jooeun sudah benar-benar terlihat panik.

"Ya betul, larilah Kai, seperti dulu saat kalian bertiga meninggalkan istana. Pengecut, orangtua kalian juga penghianat negara, bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi Raja dan Ratu?"

_Dep _

Saat itu juga pandangan Kai terasa buram dan gelap, amarah benar-benar menguasai dirinya. Ia mencengkram dengan kuat tangan Pria yang tadi menjambak Jooeun dan melemparnya hingga membentur dinding.

"Kai?! Andwae?!" teriak Jooeun mencoba mengalihkan fokus Kai tetapi tetap saja namja itu sudah tidak bias mengontrol dirinya lagi sekarang.

_Ziiing_

Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri tepat didepan pimpinan kelompok itu, dengan kecepatan seperti kilat kepalan tangan Kai sudah melayang sampai akhirnya menyentuh wajah pimpinan kelompok itu dengan sangat keras. Pria itu terpental hingga menabrak sofa diruang tamu. Selanjutnya Kai kembali menggunakan kekuatan _teleport_-nya saat ia ingin dipukul atau ingin menyerang mereka. Orang-orang itu cukup kuwalahan melawan Kai yang bias menghilang begitu saja, kekuatan Kai benar-benar baru mereka lihat sekarang. Kekuatan namja itu sangatlah berbeda

Saat ingin memukul salah satu anggota kelompok itu, tiba-tiba saja serasa kepala Kai dipukul oleh benda tumpul dari belakang, refleks Kai segera membalikan badannya dan menyikut leher orang yang memukulnya dari belakang. Sambil menahan perih dikepalanya Kai terus berusaha untuk melawan kedua orang itu.

Injeon segera membantu dengan menyikut dagu orang yang menahannya, lalu menendang perut orang itu dengan dengkulnya dan memukul wajahnya hingga orang itu pingsan sesaat. Injeon berlari untuk menghampiri Jooeun yang masih tidak berdaya dilantai, entah sejak kapan tangan yeoja itu telah terikat. Pria paruh baya ini segera membuka ikatan ditangan Jooeun.

Ikatan ditangan Jooeun terlepas, Injeon baru saja ingin membantu Jooeun untuk berdiri terlihat Kai yang ambruk didepan mereka. Terasa seperti _slow motion _saat Kai perlahan terjatuh, ingin menyentuh lantai.

Orang yang tadi memukul kepala Kai segera berdiri, berniat untuk melakukan pukulan kedua ke sasaran empuk didepannya. Jooeun syok melihatnya dan menggeleng.

"Andwae?!"

_Praaak_

Jooeun dan Injeon terdiam. Kai masih berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri sementara kepala orang itu sudah berlinangan darah, sedetik itu juga orang itu langsung ambruk kelantai. Sepertinya tadi ada yang melayang dan memukul kepala orang itu dengan keras.

Mereka masih terdiam dengan bingung, lalu muncullah namja yang sangat familier untuk mereka. Namja itu berlari masuk kedalam, menghampiri Kai yang sedang menahan perih dikepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Kai hanya menggeleng, lalu ia berusaha bangkit lagi. Luhan membantu Kai berdiri.

"Biar aku yang mengurus mereka, terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku tadi" ucap Kai dengan nada memerintah, menahan Luhan disampingnya.

Reaksi Luhan menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Kai, namja disampingnya itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Kai menatap Luhan, Luhan menyeringai dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya asik juga kalau aku ikut bermain" gumam Luhan lalu tiba-tiba pot besar disudut ruangan melayang hingga memukul sekerumunan orang yang ingin menyerang mereka.

Tentu saja Kai terlihat kaget, dahinya mengerut menatap Luhan dengan heran.

"Jangan bilang kau.."

"_It's show time_"

Luhan memotong perkataan Kai lalu dengan cueknya maju melawan orang-orang asing yang ingin menangkap mereka. Kai tak kuasa menahan seringaiannya, ia-pun ikut melawan kelompok itu walau kepalanya belum terasa mendingan sepenuhnya.

Mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing. Kai dengan _teleport _-nya, sementara Luhan dengan _telekinesis _-nya. Kelompok itu benar-benar tidak bisa melawan kekuatan kedua namja ini hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk lari, termasuk ketua kelompok mereka.

Sebagian sisa dari mereka hanya merintih kesakitan dilantai, bahkan ada yang sudah pingsan disana. Luhan segera membantu Kai berjalan, karena kondisi kepalanya belum terlalu baik, sementara Injeon dan Jooeun ikut membantu disampingnya. Mereka keluar dari sana, berlari masuk kedalam hutan lagi, sama seperti saat Kai melarikan diri dari istana. Ia merasakan kembali seperti _de ja vu_, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya benar-benar gelap.

* * *

Keempat orang itu menghentikan kegiatan melarikan dirinya karena merasa sudah berada jauh kedalam hutan. Sinar matahari masuk melalui sela-sela dedauan yang bergoyang karena terbawa angin. Suara air terjunpun terdengar disekitar mereka, tidak ketinggalan air itu membawa suara gemericik yang menenangkan pikiran siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Setelah mengecek keadaan Kai yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Yeoja bersurai hitam itu segera menghampiri satu namja lainnya yang berada disana. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk menyandarkan dirinya dibatang pohon sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Luhan"

Sontak namja yang dipanggil segera membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia melihat Jooeun yang sekarang berjalan kearahnya lalu menempatkan diri untuk duduk didepan namja itu.

"Kakimu telah sembuh?" tanya yeoja didepannya sambil melirik kaki Luhan yang sudah benar-benar sembuh.

Dengan pelan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat namja ini menggunakan kekuatannya pasti apa yang sedang sakit langsung sembuh dengan sendirinya. Luhan takut, tentu saja namja ini takut. Ia merasa seperti makhluk yang aneh, oleh karena itu Luhan memilih tidak memakai kekuatannya dalam kondisi apapun dan membiarkan luka-lukanya sembuh dengan pengobatan normal. Tetapi kemarin adalah hal yang mengharuskannya untuk menggunakan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Luhan gagal untuk menyembunyikan _telekinesis _yang dimilikinya.

Jooeun merasa Luhan enggan untuk menatapnya. Yeoja ini mengerti, Luhan tidak ingin Jooeun bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang tadi terjadi. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar tidak ingin kekuatannya diketahui oleh orang-orang selain dirinya. Ditambah lagi, ia harus menutupi kenyataan itu karena mereka menjadi incaran kerajaan.

"Paman Injeon tadi menemukan buah-buahan yang cukup segar dan bisa mengisi perutmu sesaat" ucap Jooeun tersenyum pada Luhan. Jooeun merasa namja itu sangat ketakutan tidak seperti Kai yang memang memiliki orang-orang untuk mendukung kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Baru saja Jooeun ingin berdiri dan kembali menghampiri Kai, suara Luhan akhirnya terdengar.

"Aku seorang monster kan?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar seperti bisikkan kecil dari bibir Luhan.

Jooeun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Luhan yang masih belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya tadi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Entah mengapa mendengar pertanyaan balik Jooeun, Luhan malah memaksakan tawa sakratisnya kepada yeoja itu. Sekarang namja ini menatap Jooeun sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku memiliki dosa ini, kekuatan ini" Luhan menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jooeun prihatin melihat namja itu, jelas terlihat dari matanya Luhan membenci dirinya sendiri karena mempunyai kekuatannya.

Dengan hati-hati Jooeun kembali berjalan kearah Luhan, yeoja ini menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan namja itu. Hening, Luhan masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara Jooeun memastikan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Luhan.." gumam Jooeun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya duluan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Luhan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Jooeun. Yeoja itu menarik napasnya dalam, memastikan dirinya untuk berani menanyakan hal yang lebih jauh tentang namja disampingnya.

"Untuk apa kau pergi dari tiap desa ke desa lain?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Luhan hanya menghela napasnya. Ia tidak biasa menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada orang lain, entah mengapa Luhan tidak ingin banyak orang yang mengetahui mengenai dirinya lebih lanjut. Namja ini tepatnya memilih untuk menutup dirinya sendiri.

"A.. Aku hanya ingin mencari orangtuaku" jawab Luhan pelan.

Jooeun menunggu jawaban Luhan yang memang terdengar sengaja ia buat menggantung.

"Aku ingin mencari keluargaku kesetiap desa, mereka meninggalkanku saat aku berumur 6 tahun. Aku saat itu tidak mengerti apa-apa, Ayahku membawaku pergi kepasar untuk membeli makan malam kami lalu saat sampai didepan sebuah toko Ayahku memintaku untuk menunggunya karena dia melupakan sesuatu tetapi dia tidak kembali setelahnya dan aku terus menunggu sampai larut malam.."

"Saat itu ada wanita paruh baya yang menemukanku, aku dibawa kerumahnya dan dia merawatku sampai aku besar. Aku berusaha menutupi kekuatanku, aku tidak ingin memperlihatkannya karena aku tahu semua orang akan ketakutan saat aku menggunakannya, tetapi hari itu aku tidak sengaja menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melindungi wanita paruh baya yang selama ini merawatku"

Kenangan akan beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatannyapun terputar dipikirannya. Terkadang ia menyesali keputusannya untuk memakai kekuatannya tetapi hal itu mungkin akan membuatnya semakin menderita melihat wanita paruh baya itu disiksa didepannya. Luhan menarik napasnya dengan sangat berat sementara Jooeun tetap menunggu cerita dari namja ini lebih lanjut.

"Hari sebelum Kai menemukanku, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatanku. Wanita itu terlilit banyak hutang, para penagih hutang itu datang kerumah kami. Aku tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkannya disiksa seperti itu, hingga akhirnya aku melawan mereka.."

"_Kau.. Monster!"_

_Siiing_

Ucapan wanita yang selama ini merawatnya itu dan bahkan sudah namja ini anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri tertanam dipendengarannya. Kata itu keluar langsung dari bibir wanita itu dengan seluruh perasaan takut yang dimilikinya ketika melihat Luhan menggunakan kekuatannya. Sesaat itu juga namja ini lari, lari sekuat tenaga untuk meninggalkan wanita yang masih ketakutan saat melihatnya.

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya, ia berusaha menetralkan pikirannya untuk kembali bercerita pada Jooeun.

"Tanpa sadar aku telah berlari meninggalkan rumah itu, dan orang-orang desa mengejarku. Keberuntungan berpihak padaku malam itu, aku berhasil meloloskan diri dari mereka"

Sekarang Luhan tersenyum walau senyuman itu terlihat sangat masam, Jooeun tahu Luhan merasa benar-benar bersyukur namja itu bisa melepaskan diri dari kejaran orang-orang desa.

Jooeun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan kemudian melihat aliran sungai didepan mereka yang berjalan dengan sangat tenang. Suaranya membuat pikirannya menjadi tentram. Suasana itu sangatlah damai untuknya.

"Kau tidak perlu membenci dirimu, bukan salahmu kau memiliki kekuatan itu.. Kau dan Kai memiliki kesamaan itu, dulu dia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya tetapi karena kami sangat mendukung kekuatan yang dimilikinya ia perlahan berubah. Semakin lama Kai bisa menerima kekuatannya"

Yeoja bersurai hitam pekat itu merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan karena terbawa angin, ia menyelipkan helai rambutnya yang tadi terbawa angin dibalik telinganya. Lalu yeoja itu tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Kau harus belajar menerima kekuatan itu, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kekuatanmu itu akan sangat berarti bagi orang lain"

'_berarti bagi orang lain'_

Luhan terdiam mendengar akhir kata yang diucapkan oleh Jooeun. Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, namja ini tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membantu orang lain. Luhan menatap kedua tangannya lagi, mengepal tangannya dengan erat.

"Kau yakin kekuatanku akan berarti bagi orang lain?"

Suara namja itu terdengar sangat pelan dan ragu. Tanpa menjawab Jooeun mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ada alasannya kenapa kalian menjadi _'spesial'_, saat ini kurasa kalian hanya tidak mengetahui alasan kalian menjadi _'spesial' _itu. Satu-satunya awal cara kalian mengerti alasan ini adalah menerima kekuatan kalian dan jangan membenci diri kalian sendiri"

Jooeun kembali tersenyum pada Luhan, yeoja itu segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu menepuk bahu Luhan pelan. Jooeun seakan memberikan semangat pada Luhan, ia merasa Luhan sangat mirip dengan kejadian yang dialami adiknya dulu hingga membuat yeoja ini seperti harus mendukung Luhan juga sama seperti ia mendukung Kai dulu.

"Jooeun-nuna, Luhan. Paman Injeon menyuruh kita untuk bersiap-siap, ia menemukan tempat kita tinggal untuk sementara" ucap Kai berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Entah sejak kapan namja itu telah terbangun dari tidurnya tadi.

Sekarang Luhan yang bangkit dari duduknya, ia membersihkan debu dicelananya sebelum beranjak menghampiri Kai dan Jooeun yang sudah berjalan didepannya. Luhan menghela napasnya untuk kesekian kalinya saat itu.

"Jooeun, Kai"

Panggil namja itu pelan tetapi sangat jelas terdengar hingga membuat kedua kakak-beradik didepannya menoleh untuk melihat Luhan.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

Pertanyaan Luhan terdengar sangat ragu. Ia ingin belajar dari Kai untuk menerima kekuatannya seperti yang tadi dikatakan Jooeun dan ia juga perlu mendapatkan dukungan dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya ini. Luhan hanya tidak ingin sendirian lagi.

Senyuman Jooeun terkembang begitupula dengan senyuman Kai, mana mungkin mereka menolak seseorang yang membutuhkan mereka saat ini.

Tangan Jongin-pun terulur pada Luhan, membuat namja itu terdiam menatap tangan Kai yang terulur padanya. Namja itu menatap Luhan seakan memerintahkan namja ini untuk meraih tangannya. Dan Luhan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh tatapan Kai, ia meraih tangan Kai. Terasa seperti slow motion saat Luhan meraih tangan Kai. Mereka menyambut namja ini dengan sepenuh hati.

Luhan tersenyum. Ia menemukan keluarga barunya.

**_To be Continued_**

_Guilty update!  
Finally!  
Kyaaaa~ Kyaaaa~ (abaikan -_-v)_

_Akhirnya bisa lanjut ff ini setelah meng-hiatus setelah sekian lama.. *sobs*  
Selamat membacaaa ^^  
_

_Daisukiiii~  
Fighting!_

_-deerskin94_


End file.
